


Dear Diary

by butzichen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butzichen/pseuds/butzichen
Summary: A little entry of Cisco's diary, where he does an analysis on Snowbarry





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

I think I’ve finally figured it out. Barry and Caitlin, I mean. Or the ‘Snowbarry’ of it all. 

Remember when our adventures started, back in 2014-15 or *Season* 1 as I like to call it, when I was so sure that Barry and Caitlin would end up dating. I mean the signs were all there, the glances, the stares, the smiles and the hugs, I think I would have to be blind not to pick up on it. But then nothing ever happened? Well, I stand by my thesis that they had (and let’s be honest here still have) feelings for each other, but back then I think neither of them acted on it because Barry was hung up on Iris and Caitlin still grieving Ronnie. But then after Ronnie died, I think Barry, even though finally over Iris (at least so I hoped), felt way too guilty to make a move on Caitlin. And as you know, they then ended up dating rebounds. 

Why rebound, you may ask? Well, let´s see. Caitlin is grieving Ronnie and a scientist speedster shows up, with Barry she shoved her feelings deep down, with Jay, she started dating him. Dear diary, you tell me who feels like the rebound here. Good thing too, with Jay being killed in front of her and then turning out to be Zoom… what a mess that was. Now Barry and Patty´s relationship felt more real, I give you that, but still… Linda, the dark bold journalist, was definitely a rebound Iris, who helped Barry get over his obsession with her, but Patty, who does she remind you of? Fair, smart, brave, funny, shared his interests and was led into her profession because of her father´s death… you’re right, dear diary, no need to say anything more ;)

 

But then, dear diary, this is where my theories got upheaved. I fully expected Barry and Caitlin to get together in *season* 3, but no, Barry starts dating Iris (and you know my feelings on that…) and even their friendship starts deteriorating over the next 2 years. Now I’ve always had my suspicions that something happened between them, but since Barry was in a relationship and then got married, he put some distance between them. But here we are, Barry is still married, supposedly happily, and yet they are getting closer and closer again. The glances are back at full force, the stares, the smiles…

So dear diary, my theory that they are more distant because Barry’s married seems to be upheaved. But don’t despair, as I’ve mentioned, I have a new theory, one I think you might agree with.

You see, the changes in Barry’s personal life can’t have been the trigger, so it makes sense to analyze Caitlin’s personal life. And what do we find here? Exactly, Killer Frost. After Flashpoint, Caitlin developed powers and became Killer Frost. Even later, when she was starting to accept and control her powers, nothing changed between Barry and Caitlin, nor when she lost Killer Frost. The moment things started changing again, was when Frost was back. 

 

So now for my long-awaited theory. I think, Barry felt so guilty that because of his decision, because of Flashpoint, he put Caitlin through the whole Killer Frost ordeal, he couldn’t really deal with it, so he had to stay away from her. There’s power in denial, diary. But when Frost came back and we, and more so Barry, learned that Frost has been a part of Caitlin since her childhood, her father’s cure for her, and not the result of Flashpoint and Barry’s actions. I think that Barry has finally been able to forgive himself and start letting go of all the guilt he’s been carrying around and now he’s finally able to let Caitlin in again and be as close to her as he used to be, hence glances, stares and smiles. 

 

As to the future, and how this affects it, that has yet to be seen. And you may call me stupid or naive, but I think, deep down, Caitlin and Barry love each other, and one day, they will realize it, too.  
As always, I’ll keep you posted on further developments, until tomorrow, dear diary

Love Cisco


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entry for 5x17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't actually planning on continuing this, but somehow I ended up writing another entry. Since this wasn't the plan, I don't know if it's any good or even making sense, so please let me know if you feel like it's something worth continuing or not :)

Dear Diary

Today was one hell of a day.   
So much happened, I don’t even know where to start. Well, I guess, I’ll start at the end, because that one cuts deepest. 

Nora has been working with Eobard Thawne!!!!!   
Let that sink in, dear diary!

After Dr. Wells and Jay, I can’t believe we let it happen again, we trusted somebody and they betrayed us. I know Barry told Caitlin that we always see the best in people and that he hoped that never changes, but right now, I don’t think he would even agree with himself.   
I’ve seen Barry get hurt, I’ve seen him hurting, but I’ve also seen him get up, time and time again. Being betrayed by a mentor, being betrayed by a friend…   
but being betrayed by family? His own daughter working with his worst enemy? 

You should have seen him, dear diary, trying to regain some control of his life and locking Nora in the pipeline. Everybody was really taken aback by it.   
Well except Caitlin, she looked like she kind of expected this, then again they always are so in sync. Seriously though the hurt that waved of Barry, just seemed to emanate from her as well, like she was his mirror, feeling Nora’s betrayal, but more so feeling Barry’s pain caused by Nora’s betrayal.   
We don’t know Nora’s (if that even is her real name!) reasons yet, but I think we all need some time to digest this first…

 

After this, I guess telling you that Cicada is dead, seems kind of … unimportant even.   
What a screwed up day!

But Iet me fill you in anyway, dear diary. I thought it would be a normal day, I had a date with Kamilla and god how I wish that was all I needed to tell you about, how we even made our relationship official on social media and how great it felt. So let me just stay on the subject of Kamilla for a little longer. Because even though Ralph was being all annoying and putting his nose in stuff that didn’t concern him, like getting Kamilla a job with Iris. Yeah, I know, stupid idea, like I want her hanging out with Iris. I know he meant well and he’s right, as much as I love having my relationship with Kamilla separate from the Starlabs’ craziness (I mean just look at what happened today!?), she should at least meet my friends soon and I guess I won’t be able to keep her away from it forever, not if I want something real with her… And I do.

Anyway back to the rest of this insane day. So we figured out that the new Cicada is actually Grace Gibbons from the future. Yes, I know, dear diary, that should have been the big reveal of the day. But no!

She actually ended up killing her uncle!!!   
Because he didn’t want his powers back and didn’t want to keep hurting people?! I know! What a screwed up family. 

Again, should have been enough of a bad day, I mean, Cicada, you know the Grace one, She-cada* so to speak, nearly killed Barry in the process. She compromised my breach, so we couldn’t get there for backup in time and Caitlin wasn’t back yet from the Tannhauser site. Seriously we can’t let Caitlin leave again, she was barely away for one day (and though she did manage to find out a lot) it nearly got Barry killed, and Orlin Dwyer was killed. So no, no more time away for Caitlin.

 

You should have seen Barry though, after this whole Cicada mess, he was leaning on the console, head down, feeling sad, guilty, ... but when Caitlin spoke, he looked up and that stare, boy, you should have been there, diary, it was so powerful. The way he looked at her, the hope in his eyes and the… well... love, because honestly, I don’t know how else to describe it. And while we are all standing around listening to Caitlin’s explanations, she sits down, lowering herself to his eye level, like she needs to be closer to him, like an invisible pull between them… And I just felt that bond, their bond so strongly tonight, diary, I wonder how nobody else is picking up on it?

Unfortunately, our plans to go get a drink were ruined by that epic reveal or rather betrayal. I feel so bad for Barry, and I could kick myself for not being able to pick up on anything, no vibe from Nora, nothing. I feel like I failed my best friend, diary, and I don’t know what to do…

I guess we’re all still reeling from this, so maybe tomorrow, I’ll know what to do. Tomorrow we’ll deal with this. As a team. Because no matter what happens, Caitlin and I will always have Barry’s back. We’re a team. Period.

Until a hopefully more uneventful tomorrow, dear diary,

Love Cisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I've seen the name She-cada used on twitter a few times now and I really like it, but I don't know who came up with it, so, unfortunately, I can't credit the person, but I hope he or she doesn't mind me using it ;)


End file.
